An all terrain vehicle including a suspension system in which a strut damper is provided with a knuckle holder and a knuckle is rotatably (steerably) mounted to the knuckle holder has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 61-146609).
As shown in FIG. 4 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 61-146609, a strut damper axis and a kingpin axis are juxtaposedly arranged, with an offset therebetween in the vehicle width direction.
A reaction force from a road surface is transmitted through a front wheel, a knuckle, a support member, and a shock absorber. As seen from the figure, when a road surface reaction force is inputted, a bending load is exerted on the shock absorber. In order to endure the bending, it may be necessary to adopt a robust structure in which, for example, a damper shaft in the shock absorber is enlarged in diameter or the shock absorber is enlarged in diameter.
When the shock absorber is enlarged in diameter, its weight is increased, leading to an increase in vehicle weight, which is undesirable.
In view of this, there is a demand for a structure with which it is possible to suppress an increase in the weight of a shock absorber, or in the weight of a strut damper.